carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallon (1984)
Plot Overview Steven is feeling truly bad. Not only Fallon is gone and Sammy Jo is somewhere with Danny, but it seems something else is eating him. He is not thrilled that Alexis undercut his bid for some leases in Louisiana by $50,000. Steven put a lot of effort into that bid and now there is a possibility that someone could come in and takes those leases. The discussion ended up on the merits of money and Alexis's persecution complex. Steven is not impressed with his mother's assertions of innocence. Steven is still furious against Adam for letting Sammy Jo take Danny. Adam stumbles home drunk one night and there is Steven waiting for him to provide him some black coffee and to chastise him again over Danny. Adam may be pretty wasted but he was cleared headed enough to relay a message to Steven about his pretty roommate in boarding school who would like to reminisce unless it would interfere with Steven's new heterosexual lifestyle. Steven is even short with the love of his life - Claudia. She wants Steven to open up but he is holding it all in. Also, Steven accuses Claudia of putting too much effort into La Mirage. Claudia calls him out. The lovers' quarrel is interrupted by a short call from Sammy Jo who wants to meet Steven in Los Angeles the following Friday to have a serious discussion on the custody of Danny. Dominique continues to pretend that she is enjoying her stay in Denver. While Claudia is unsuccessful in pumping Dominique for information on her background, Dominique is able to get her attorney, JJ, to give her information on Blake's finances. JJ wonders why Dominique wants this information. She is not seriously going to help Blake out? Dominique wants the information to determine her next move. She also needs JJ to keep Brady out of it. Warren Ballard, the top criminal defense attorney in the United States Alexis has appointed, wants her to hire a public relations agency to improve her image in the press. Alexis has a better idea, why not have Adam be the lead attorney. The jury would love a son defending his mother. That does not sit well with Warren's ego. This leaves Alexis with only one solution, she fires Warren. Desperate financial times for Blake, calls for desperate measure. Blake is willing to raise money from any source to help him explore and start drilling for oil in the South China Sea. He and Krystle head off to Caracas to meet with Billy Waite, a wealthy businessman who prefers South America to keep away from American authorities. Billy greets Blake and Krystle and allows them to stay in the same room that he allowed Blake and Alexis to enjoy years ago. Krystle does not like Blake dealing with such shady characters, but Blake can handle himself. Blake makes his pitch to Billy and Billy says he needs a few days to think about it. Meanwhile, Alexis gets wind that Blake has left the country but wants to know where. She tries to get the information from Steven, but he is keeping quiet. Alexis should target someone more emotionally vulnerable. How about Jeff? When asking Jeff about his search for Fallon, Alexis slyly gets Jeff to mention that Blake is in Caracas. Alexis figures out that Blake must be to see Billy Waite. She heads off to Caracas and tries to convince Billy to give Blake the money he needs, while Billy tries to convince Alexis to go to bed. She does not need to sleep with Billy. As she leaves from her meeting with Billy to return to Denver, the Venezuelan military police show up: there is a warrant out for Alexis's arrest. A Venezuelan military person will escort Alexis to Miami where she will be held until being extradited to Colorado. In Portland, Jeff visits a hostel because that is where Fallon would have gone since she had no money. A man at the hostel tells Jeff that Fallon was not there but was cryptic enough to make Jeff disbelieve him. Another person at the hostel, Emily, overhears the two and contacts Jeff and lets Jeff know that Fallon has gone to Seattle. In Seattle, Jeff meets with a monk who has seen Fallon but she was going by another name. Jeff does not care what name she was going by, he just wants to see her. That is going to be kind of hard since Fallon is dead. Blake finds Jeff sitting by the fireplace and asks about Fallon and Jeff gives Blake the bad news. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kevin McCarthy ... Billy Waite * Clive Revill ... Warren Ballard * John Reilly ... J.J. * Liam Sullivan ... Brother Leo * Fausto Bara ... Lt. Lopez * Curtis Credel ... Earl * William Beckley ... Gerard * Dana Kimmell ... Emily Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Tentative Title for this episode: "Quarrels". * Dex mentions his sister Marin in this episode. In the original plans, Marin was supposed to be a major character in this season : she was to have an affair with Adam who was to help her with her sexual problems (her father Sam Dexter molested her when she was a child). Another storyline which was dropped was the (platonic) affair between Claudia and Brady Lloyd. Production details * Shooting dates: from 13-June-1984 to 21-June-1984 * Deleted scene : Jeff discuss with some old couple who had seen Fallon. * Shortened scene : Brother Leo gives more details to Jeff. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.